Family Outing
by Animegirl74
Summary: One shot. Bella, Edward and Renesmee just out for a day without the rest of the family. Not use to doing a POV fic. So just be nice


Family outing

Since the birth of, Renesmee. And all that had transpired with the Volturi. Though we had own place away from the rest of the Cullen family. Edward, Renesmee and I have not had much time to be alone as a family. Just the three of us.

A problem that we were about to fix.

Edward and I had made plans for us to be alone with our daughter. Taken her to a spot that was special to us.

A place I made sure that I will always remember from when I was still human.

The day he took me to his meadow. This meadow. The meadow that we were in right now.

We had left before dawn. Taken a still sleeping, Renesmee from her bed. Then we had started our journey to the meadow. Leaving the rest of the family behind. As well as a very disgruntle were-wolf named, Jacob.

When it came to, Jacob. We had a hard time to convince him that, Renesmee will be perfectly safe without him for one day.

Finally we did convince him with the help from the rest of the family. Let me not also forget to mention That I threaten him to do bodily harm if he even dared to try and follow us. I also reminded him that if he tried, Edward would know.

So with a sigh, Jacob gave in. He promised that he would not follow. And true to his word, he did not follow.

We had made it to the meadow before the sun had fully risen. And to our delight, it seemed we had a sunny day in store for us.

When the sun had risen, Renesmee was awake. Sitting next to, Edward. Her head leaning against him as we watched the sun rising.

Now it was just about mid-afternoon. The sun was bright and shinning down on us. With the sun shinning down, comes a sight I will never get tired of seeing.

The sight when the sunshine hitting our skin. The way it sparkles. Casting what only I describe Stars during the day time.

The sight of these stars, and watching, Renesmee play with Edward. I could not be any happier then I was at this moment.

A smile was on my face, as I was sitting off to the side on a blanket. Watching the two chase after each other around.

The sound of, Renesmee's giggles was like music. With her giggles and Edward's laughing. To me it was like a symphony Playing. Playing a beautiful melody.

I watched the two at play with a smile on my face. I loved how, Renesmee would tackle, Edward to the ground, pretending to pin, Edward to the ground.

Edward looked up at, Renesmee . A bright smile on his face as he looked up at the face of his daughter, as she sat on his chest.

I could not think of a more perfect day then this one, today.

As I watched them, I brought my knees to my chest, and rested my head on my knees.

I then closed my eyes and let the sounds of their laughter just wash over me. I could just sit there forever. Just hearing them laugh.

"Mama!" When I heard the voice of my daughter. I opened my eyes to find her kneeling just right in front of me. A wide smile across her face. I could not help but to return that smile.

"Come play with us!" "Yes. Come play with us." I looked to the right side of me to find, Edward holding out his hand to me.

I took his hand, Then he helped me to my feet. As soon as I got to my feet, Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

As he hugged me. He leaned close to my ear and whispered "Your it!" After whispering these two words in my ear, he took off running.. With Renesmee right after him.

I gave chase. Catching, Renesmee right away. Catching, Edward would not be so easy. But I was going to try my best.

Renesmee, sat off to the side, giggling as I tried to catch, Edward. Proving to be a difficult task.

Edward leaned up against a tree. That crooked smile of his that I love was on his face before he spoke. "What's the matter, Bella? A bit to fast for you?"

I glared at, Edward at those words. Renesmee was giggling all the while she was watching the two of us.

Edward then placed a smirk on his face. He looked right at me first. He then motioned with his eyes towards, Renesmee. Getting what he was trying to say. I nodded my head slightly.

Then with a burst of speed from the both off us. We were where, Renesmee was sitting.

When we got to her. Edward and I grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Tickling her, she started to laugh harder then before.

"Stop!" she tried to yell out at us through her fit of laughter.

Finally letting her have mercy from us. We ceased our tickling on her. Only to have her tackle us to the ground. Then lying across the both of us.

As she laid across us, she placed her hands behind her head. Interlacing her fingers, She cradled her head and just stayed perfectly still as though she was sleeping.

Laying there, seeing Renesmee. Both Edward and I started to laugh.

The three of us laid there for a while. Watching as the sun started to set.

When the sun was gone. And then Moon was high in the sky. We knew that he had to started the way back home. But as we did. We knew that this is one day none of us would forget.


End file.
